


SONGVIDEO: Stand By Me

by Rhianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen/Slash - could be watched as either, M/M, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's biggest fear is that Sam will leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Stand By Me

[Stand By Me - A Supernatural songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SPN_Stand_By_Me_by_Rhianne.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Stand By Me, by Shayne Ward**

_Nothing's impossible  
Nothing's unreachable  
When I am weary  
You make me stronger  
This love is beautiful  
So unforgettable  
I feel no winter cold  
When we're together  
When we're together_

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

_When day turns into night  
I look into your eyes  
I see my future now  
All the world and its wonder_

_This love won't fade away  
And through the hardest days  
I'll never question us  
You are the reason  
My only reason_

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

_I am blessed  
To find what I need  
In a world losing hope  
You're my only belief  
You make things right  
Every time after time_

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

_Will you stand by me  
Hold on and never let me go  
Will you stand by me  
With you I know I belong  
When the story gets told_

_Stand by me  
Now my darling I want you by my side  
I want you here with me_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
